Lo que significa la nieve
by Natharell
Summary: Una misión en apariencia sencilla puede resultar en otra cosa mucho más complicada... ¿Shonenai?


**Notas:** Obviamente, _GetBackers_ no me pertenece (ya me gustaría tener a los dos protas para mí sola, ya), porque es propiedad de mucha gente: Rando Ayamine & Yuuya Aoki, principalmente, además de _Kodansha _y _Konami_, entre otros. Arf. Yo sólo disfruto con ellos. Esta es una respuesta a un reto que se planteó en la GB-Comm de LiveJournal. Teníamos que escribir un fic con unos datos muy concretos: una tormenta de nieve repentina sorprende a dos personajes de la serie, que tienen que buscar refugio en algún lado remoto; sus ropas están empapadas y, para evitar la hipotermia, tienen que deshacerse de ellas... y sólo hay una manta como abrigo en todo el sitio. A partir de ahí, había que sacar una historia. La primera idea que te viene a la cabeza es sencilla... así que decidí tomármelo como un reto y sacar algo de todo esto. Creo que lo hice. **Este fic se puede o no interpretar como shonen-ai, pero yo no entraré en eso. Lo dejo al gusto del lector.**

Y ahora una nota de** última hora**, aprovechando de hay una cadena de TV que está dando GetBackers en Hispanoamérica con doblaje en castellano. Yo vi la serie cuando aún se daba en Japón, allá por el 2003. Por aquel entonces, no podías ver la serie doblada, tenías que verla en japonés con subtítulos, lo cual me hizo descubrir un paz de dobladores excelentes. Además de eso, me hizo apreciar ciertos aspectos de la serie que se pierden con los doblajes a otro idioma. Por ejemplo, el hecho de que Ginji llame _"Ban-chan"_ a Ban. Es el único personaje no sólo se _atreve_ a hacerlo, sino a quien Ban se lo _permite_. Esto, pese a lo que pueda parecer, es muy importante. Nadie en la serie llama a Ban "Ban-chan". Hevn, Paul e Himiko le llaman "Ban". El resto le llama "Midou". Ginji es el único que le llama _"Ban-chan"_ y no se gana un _snake bite_. Así que lo he mantenido, porque es importante para entender qué clase de relación tienen los personajes. No penséis que es "japonés fangirlístimo", nada más lejos de la realidad. Ese _"Ban-chan"_ tiene una razón de peso.

**_

* * *

_**

_Para Aoi, que me descubrió _Get Backers_. Para Akio, por sus críticas (gramaticales XD) a las cuatro de la mañana._

**LO QUE SIGNIFICA LA NIEVE**

_por Natharell_

No tener dinero es algo muy malo. Pero, cuando tu capacidad para soportar el hambre es escasa y, además, tienes como compañero de trabajo a alguien como Amano Ginji, estar sin blanca no solo es malo. Es horroroso. Horrible.

No tener dinero significa que no tienes comida. No tener comida significa que tu estómago está vacío. Un estómago vacío trae consigo una sensación miserable, y esa sensación miserable suele significar que no eres lo suficientemente bueno... Y nadie, nadie podía decir que Midou Ban-sama no era lo suficientemente bueno en _algo_.

Así que, aunque Ban sabía que el trabajo era realmente estúpido, lo aceptaron única y exclusivamente porque necesitaban el dinero.

¿La tarea? Uno de esos elegantes y modernos Club de Montaña de Nagano deseaba que recuperasen la mascota que había sido robada días atras por un club rival. Sobre el papel parecía sencillo, y eso, precisamente, debería haber sido lo que le diese a Ban la pista de que iba a haber un problema. _Nada_ en esta vida es tan sencillo.

Y, por supuesto, se encontraron con un problema.

La citada mascota, un enorme, _enorme_ San Bernardo, no había sido "robada", exactamente. El perro, un saco de babas andante, había huído de su anterior hogar en pésimas condiciones y había sido encontrado por el dueño del club rival, quien lo había recogido, cuidado, bañado, dado de comer, querido y todas esas cosas estúpidas que habían llamado la atención de Ginji inmediatamente después de oír la historia.

Para Ginji, todas las cosas del mundo eran_ adorable_. Bueno, quizás no todas las cosas, porque Ban dudaba que su compañero clasificase a Jackal dentro del conjunto de cosas adorables del mundo, pero sí _casi_ todas las cosas. El perro San Bernardo y su conmovedora historia con fuga incluida no fueron una excepción. Realmente odiaba esas veces en que Ginji le miraba con ojos de cachorro, como aquella. Mientras acariciaba y jugaba con el enorme animal, que podía tumbarle de un zarpazo y aplastarle con su peso, Ginji le pidió a Ban que no continuasen con el trabajo, que no podían hacerle eso al perro ahora que la bestia había encontrado un nuevo hogar y era feliz.

Necesitaban el dinero con urgencia, así que Ban intentó contraatacar por el punto débil de Ginji. Le recordó cuanta comida iba a perderse de dar por finalizado el trabajo sin poder cobrar la recompensa. Le recordó que aquella misma noche podían dormir bajo un techo, en una cama, entre sábanas y mantas de verdad. Le recordó que podían saldar su cuenta en el _Honky Tonk_. Le recordó que podían llenar el depósito del _Subaru_ e irse a la playa, donde hacía más calor que allí.

No funcionó.

Por supuesto que no funcionó. Ban sabía desde el principio que, cuando Ginji actuaba así, nada ni nadie podía hacerle cambiar de opinión. En ese sentido era tan cabezota como él, o quizás aún más, porque fue Ban quien acabó cediendo y dando por finalizado el trabajo. Trató de convencerse a si mismo que aquello no iba a tener ninguna repercusión en su tasa de éxito. Seguían manteniendo el cien por ciento de fiabilidad; no era que no _pudiesen_ recuperar el San Bernardo. Era simplemente que no _querían_.

La culpa era de los ojos de Ginji, grandes, castaños, cálidos y brillantes. Alegres. Inocentes. Se negó a pensar que él tuviera parte de culpa, por haber escuchado a esa parte de él, esa pequeña, diminuta, insignificante, parte de su persona que pensaba que Ginji tenía razón. Que no se podía privar a alguien de una felicidad recién descubierta, incluso si ese alguien era un saco de pulgas.

No, la culpa era de los ojos de Ginji. Fin de la historia.

Unos ojos que seguían brillando cuando salieron del Club, con los estómagos llenos después de que el dueño les hubiese invitado a cenar para darles las gracias; les había ofrecido una habitación en el hotel, pero Ban no se sentía dispuesto a aceptar más caridad. Por muy tentado que se sintiese, y por muy bonito que fuese el lugar, no iba a dejar que nadie sintiese lástima por él. Nunca.

Ginji, por su parte, era feliz mientras caminaban en la nieve, mirándolo todo, examinándolo todo desde la perspectiva de alguien que jamás ha visto nada igual. Hacía un viento cortante, el ambiente era terriblemente frío y el cielo estaba nublado pero, para Ginji, criado en los niveles inferiores del _Mugenjou_, toda aquella extensión de nieve era algo nuevo.

- Que bonito... -murmuró, feliz, mirando alrededor suyo. Ban suspiró y negó con la cabeza. Hubiese encendido un cigarrillo, pero tenía demasiado frío como para sacar las manos de los bolsillos del abrigo que le había conseguido Pore-. Eh, Ban-chan... ¿no podríamos subir en esas sillas de ahí? -preguntó, señalando el telesilla con gesto excitado, como un niño que va por primera vez a un parque de atracciones.

- Eso cuesta dinero -contestó Ban con brusquedad-. Y nosotros _no_ tenemos dinero.

- Ah... -dijo Ginji, que se quedó mirando como las sillas se desplazaban colgadas del cable que las sostenía-. ¿Y cómo vamos a bajar de la montaña, Ban-chan? -preguntó.

- ¿Que como vamos a bajar? -dijo Ban, sin volverse a mirar a Ginji-. Pues como hemos subido, idiota. Andando.

Ban continuó caminando montaña abajo, peleándose con la nieve que le llegaba a los tobillos y deseando tener dinero para comprarse unas botas. No dejó de caminar hasta que su fino oído le informó que nadie le estaba siguiendo. Ginji se había quedado atrás. Cuando se giró sobre si mismo, se encontró con que la sonrisa había abandonado el rostro de su compañero, que había agachado la cabeza.

- Perdón, Ban-chan -dijo Ginji, cuando notó que Ban le miraba-. Pero _Mike-chan_ me dio tanta pena... vivía muy mal antes, y ahora es feliz. Se veía feliz, Ban-chan. No podía hacerme a la idea de...

Lo que quiera que Ginji fuese a decir después se perdió, ahogado por el golpe de una enorme bola de nieve que impactó en la cara del joven rubio. El autor del lanzamiento había sido Ban, por supuesto. Por muy culpables que fuesen los ojos de su compañero cuando estaban alegres, otra cosa que él odiaba era ver aquellos iris castaños desprendiendo tristeza.

- ¡Ban-chan¡Que malo! -protestó Ginji, mientras se limpiaba el rostro de nieve.

- Cállate, idiota -dijo Ban, que se dio media vuelta y continuó caminando-. No hay vuelta atrás. Lo hecho, hecho está. No tiene solución.

- Ban-chan... -murmuró Ginji. Midou casi pudo escuchar la sonrisa que esbozó el ex-líder de los _VOLTS_, que echó a correr en su dirección después de un momento-. Eh, Ban-chan¿crees que podremos volver otro día y subir... ¡uaaaah!

Para cuando Ban se volvió, Ginji ya lo había arrollado. A pesar de sus fabulosos reflejos, no pudo esquivar al otro joven, que se precipitó hacia él después de haberse escurrido al pisar mal en la nieve. Es lo que traía la falta de experiencia; Ginji no era del todo consciente de que un paso en falso en la nieve podía suponer que perdería pie y daría con sus huesos en el suelo... arrastrando todo lo que encontrase en su camino. Como, en este caso, Midou Ban.

- ¡Ginji! -gritó Ban, una vez que los dos pudieron dejar de dar vueltas a lo loco. Se levantó rápidamente, antes de que la nieve pudiese empaparle más la ropa-. ¿Qué crees que estás hac... ¿Ginji?

Pero Ginji no podía escucharle porque estaba riendo, una risa clara y cristalina. Tumbado cuan largo era en la nieve, cada vez que intentaba levantarse, volvía a perder pie, tal era su ataque de risa. Ante aquella visión, Ban tuvo que controlar mucho su expresión para no sonreír en correspondencia.

- Maldita sea...

- No puedo levantarme, Ban-chan -consiguió decir su compañero entre carcajada y carcajada.

- Eso ya lo veo -dijo Ban entre dientes, y se acercó para echarle una mano-. Ni se te ocurra tirarme al suelo o probarás el _Snake Bite_. -Ginji solo pudo aceptar la ayuda y reírse ante el comentario; sabía que no iba en serio ni mucho menos-. Maldita sea... Si quieres escurrirte y hacer el tonto, hazlo tú. No me arrastres a mí.

- Perdón, Ban-chan.

- Mírate, estás empapado -comentó Ban. Solo de ver el estado de la ropa de su compañero hacía que Ban tuviese escalofríos; estaba cayendo la noche y la temperatura era de todo menos agradable.

- No te preocupes, Ban-chan -dijo Ginji-. Ha sido divertido¿eh? -Ban no respondió a eso y echó a andar. Esta vez Ginji le siguió con mucho más cuidado-. Nunca había visto tanta nieve junta, es muy bonito... ¡y es tan blanda! Tu bola de nieve no me hizo nada de daño. Solo me dejó la cara fría.

- ¿Qué es lo que no tienes frío ahora? -comentó Ban. Ginji sonrió-. Démonos prisa antes de que te congeles y pilles una pulmonía. No tenemos dinero para el hospital.

- Estoy bien, Ban-chan -contestó el otro chico, a pesar de que ya había comenzado a frotarse los brazos con las manos.

- Eso dices ahora. Veremos qué opinas cuando... -Ban se detuvo-. Oh, no.

- ¿Ban-chan?

- ¿Encima esto? -preguntó Mido Ban, en dirección al cielo. Varios copos de nieve le habían caído en el rostro y, cuando miró hacia arriba, vio que la nevada solo estaba a punto de comenzar.

- ¡Está nevando! -exclamó Ginji, levantando el rostro hacia las nubes. Los copos caían cada vez con mayor velocidad.

- _No_ es una buena noticia, Ginji -le informó, empujándole-. Vamos, hacia los árboles.

Tiró de Ginji hacia la arboleda cercana, que discurría a los lados de la enorme pista de esquí, esperando que las ramas de los árboles les proporcionaran algún refugio durante la nevada. También esperaba que pudiesen llegar al pie de la montaña antes de que la nevada comenzase en serio, pues tenía la impresión de que iba a ser importante. Pero, para cuando llegaron debajo de los árboles, ya se había levantado viento. No iba a ser una simple nevada.

- Es una tormenta -dijo Ginji, mirando al cielo. Ban comprendió que su amigo notaba la carga eléctrica de las nubes... así como comenzaba a sentir el frío-. No tardará en descargar.

- ¿En cuanto tiempo? -preguntó Ban. Ginji se encogió de hombros.

- No mucho.

- Será mejor que nos movamos, entonces -dijo Ban, mirando a su alrededor.

La respuesta de Ginji, poco precisa, se concretó en tan solo diez minutos. La arboleda de pinos entre la que caminaban pronto se antojó insuficiente para protegerles del viento y la nieve que golpeaba sus rostros. A pesar de que los árboles aún mantenían sus hojas, el ventarrón era tan intenso que las ramas se doblaban, como tenían que doblarse ellos para poder ver. Ban iba delante ya que sus gafas le protegían los ojos y podía ver mejor en la distancia; Ginji le seguía pocos pasos detrás.

- ¿Ginji? -preguntó Ban a voz en grito, puesto que llevaba tiempo sin oír a su compañero.

- ¡Estoy bien, Ban-chan! -respondió Ginji, gritando a su vez. Ban casi sonrió, a pesar del viento que le cortaba la cara-. ¡Tengo un poco de frío, pero estoy bien!

¿Un poco de frío? Midou estaba congelado de los pies a la cabeza; la nieve había comenzado a traspasar la tela de su abrigo y a empaparle la ropa. Teniendo en cuenta que Ginji ya estaba mojado antes de que comenzase la tormenta, podía imaginar como se sentía su compañero. Y la tormenta solo estaba empeorando por minutos; dentro de poco no podrían ver a un metro de distancia.

Tenían que encontrar un refugio, y tenían que hacerlo _ya_.

Si no recordaba mal la orografía del lugar, aquella arboleda se extendía al amparo de un saliente rocoso de la montaña. Si se dirigían hacia ese lugar, probablemente serían capaces de encontrar una cueva o algo similar que les sirviese de refugio. Era el mejor plan que tenía.

- ¿Ban-chan? -preguntó Ginji, en el mismo momento en que Ban cambiaba de dirección-. ¿Dónde vas?

- ¡Tenemos que buscar un sitio donde resguardarnos, Ginji¡No podemos seguir así! -le gritó a su compañero.

Ginji simplemente asintió, dando por buena la resolución de Ban, así como el camino que este había elegido. A veces Midou Ban se preguntaba por qué confiaba tan ciegamente en él, cuando el resto del mundo se sentía más que repelido por su mera presencia. Ginji creía en él, dijesen lo que dijesen los demás, y Ban no sabía si eso le gustaba o si, por el contrario, debía llamar idiota a su compañero.

Tampoco era aquella la cuestión por la que debía preocuparse en ese preciso momento. Lo que importaba era la supervivencia y encontrar un lugar donde poder refugiarse, algún sitio donde pudieran comenzar a sentir de nuevo el cuerpo. Y pronto, o Ban iba a comenzar a preguntarse si no habría sido mejor aceptar la caridad del dueño del Club de montaña. Si lo hubiese hecho, a estas alturas Ginji no estaría mojado, Ginji no estaría pasando frío, Ginji...

_Ginji, Ginji, Ginji. _

¿Qué había de él? El también estaba mojado, aunque no tanto, y él también estaba pasando frío, aunque probablemente no tanto. ¿Desde cuándo los demás eran más importantes para Midou Ban-sama que el propio Midou Ban-sama?

- ¡Ban-chan! -escuchó la voz de su compañero, que le sacó de sus pensamientos. Notó la mano de Ginji en el hombro, que le giraba hacia la derecha -. ¡Allí¡Mira eso! -añadió, alargando el brazo-. ¡Allí hay algo!

Ban siguió la dirección que señalaban los dedos de Ginji y descubrió una sombra en la distancia. Se protegió la cara con las manos y entrecerró los ojos, intentando aguzar la vista entre toda la maraña de copos de nieve. Esbozó una sonrisa torcida cuando se dio cuenta de que lo que se recortaba delante suyo era la silueta de una casa.

- ¡Es un refugio de montaña! -le gritó a Ginji, que también sonrió y asintió.

Corrieron más que caminaron hacia el lugar y, cuando estuvieron a las puertas, el refugio de montaña que Ban se había imaginado se concretó en una pequeña cabaña de madera con una igualmente pequeña chimenea hecha de piedra. No había luces en el interior, no salía humo de la chimenea. El lugar estaba abandonado. Aún así, era lo único que tenían, así que Ban empujó la puerta y esta se abrió, permitiéndoles entrar.

La casa tenía una única habitación con muy poco mobiliario. Una pequeña cama en el fondo, un sillón delante de la chimenea, una mesa y una silla delante de la única ventana de la sala y, finalmente, una pequeña cocina en uno de los rincones, debajo de un par de estanterías. Estaba todo cubierto de polvo y olía a cerrado. Pero una vez dentro la temperatura era mucho más agradable, a pesar de que la diferencia con el exterior no era mucha. No había viento que les cortase el rostro ni nieve que les cayese encima, así que, por muy abandonada que estuviese la cabaña, a los dos jóvenes les pareció algo muy cercano al Paraíso.

Ban escuchó un portazo a su espalda y se giró sobre si mismo. Ginji acababa de cerrar la puerta y se apoyaba en la madera, temblando de pies a cabeza. Estaba empapado, tenía los labios morados, le castañeteaban los dientes y tenía el pelo pegado al cráneo, a pesar de la electricidad estática que solía generar de forma natural.

- Ginji, quítate la ropa -dijo Ban, que empezó a buscar ropa seca por toda la estancia.

- ¿Cómo?

- Que te quites la ropa -repitió, y esta vez su tono no permitía réplica-. Estás congelado.

- Pero... Ban-chan... -comenzó a protestar, y Ban creyó notar un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

- ¡No es momento de ser tímido, idiota! -le regañó, inspeccionando los armarios de la cocina. Había algunas latas de conserva; al menos no pasarían hambre-. Además, no es la primera vez que te veo desnudo¿recuerdas los baños públicos? -Ginji asintió-. Tienes que secarte, Ginji -añadió Ban, con un tono más suave.

Como si de un recordatorio se tratase, Ban empezó a notar la humedad procedente de sus pantalones y de su propio abrigo. Los primeros aún se mantenían secos por la parte posterior, pero a tela del último se había empapado y el agua de la nieve derretida comenzaba a traspasar el resto de su ropa. Sin pensarlo, se desprendió de la prenda, la tiró al suelo y siguió buscando algo de abrigo por la habitación. Finalmente inspeccionó la cama. Sólo había una manta, así que la cogió y se giró hacia Ginji, que le había obedecido y había comenzado a despojarse de la ropa todo lo bien que le permitía su cuerpo, entumecido por el frío.

- Toma -dijo, poniendo la manta alrededor de Ginji mientras este acababa de quitarse la ropa interior. Ban ajustó la pesada tela al cuerpo de su amigo lo mejor que pudo-. ¿Mejor?

- Sí. Gracias, Ban-chan -Ginji asintió y sonrió a Ban. Seguía teniendo los labios morados y los dientes le castañeteaban, pero parecía estar contento. ¿Por qué diablos estaba contento?-. Ha sido emocionante¿verdad? -preguntó un momento después.

- ¿Emocionante? -preguntó Ban. Quisó preguntarle a Ginji si estaba loco, pero la pregunta voló de su cabeza al ver como intentaba arroparse mejor con la manta-. Maldita sea...

Ginji tenía que entrar en calor y, para eso, tenían que encender un fuego. No podía ser difícil, en el pasado había visto a su abuela encender la chimenea cientos de veces. Solo necesitaba un poco de madera y que la chimenea estuviese limpia.

- Ha sido emocionante, Ban-chan. Todo ese viento... parecía que nos gritaba¿no lo oíste? -continuaba hablando Ginji, mientras Ban se aproximaba al hueco de la chimenea y metía la cabeza en su interior-. ¿Qué haces? -preguntó Ginji, extrañado.

- Maldita sea... Está obstruido.

El interior de la columna de piedra estaba oscuro, no se veía claridad al final. Había algo que taponaba el hueco de la chimenea, y Ban no alcanzaba a tocarlo desde el suelo.

- ¿Qué? -preguntó Ginji.

- Hay algo en la chimenea. Si encendemos un fuego ahora nos ahogaremos con el humo -explicó Ban.

- ¿Porque no podrá salir al exterior? -continuó Ginji. Ban asintió-. Vaya...

- Iré a ver si puedo desbloquearlo desde fuera -dijo Ban.

Sopesó la posibilidad de volver a ponerse el abrigo, pero no le pareció buena idea. La tela ya estaba mojada; al contacto con el aire de fuera sólo conseguiría incrementar la sensación de frío. Así que salió al exterior sin ninguna ropa de abrigo.

- ¡Ban-chan¡No salgas sin abrigo!

- ¡Quédate dentro, Ginji! -tuvo que gritar para que su compañero le oyese.

No sabía si era idea suya, pero le parecía que la tormenta había empeorado en el tiempo que llevaban dentro. El viento le cortaba la piel a pesar del jersey y la camisa interior, y se cebaba en sus piernas, con los pantalones ya húmedos. Deseó estar en el interior de la cabaña. Mejor aún, deseó no haber salido del club de montaña. O aún mejor que eso, deseó no haber aceptado jamás ese estúpido trabajo. Pero ya no tenía remedio, así que Midou Ban apretó la mandíbula para impedir que le castañetearan los dientes y buscó un lugar por donde encaramarse al techo.

No tardó en encontrarlo. Una vez allí, pisando con cuidado para no resbalarse, logró asomarse por el hueco de la chimenea. Descubrió descorazonado que lo que quiera que taponaba el hueco estaba más allá de su alcance. Ni siquiera estirándose todo lo que pudo logró rozar el objeto, que parecía ser una piedra de la propia chimenea. Podría intentarlo con una rama larga, o con cualquier otro objeto, pero el tiempo era demasiado desapacible como para permanecer fuera tanto tiempo. Se congelaría antes.

No tendrían fuego esa noche. Y, no sabía qué opinaba Ginji, pero para él se había convertido en una necesidad primordial en ese momento.

- Te-tendremos que c-con-conformarnos c-con lo que te-tenemos, Gi-Ginji -dijo de mal humor en cuanto entró en la cabaña. Notaba el cuerpo entumecido, no sentía los pies y apenas notaba las manos, a pesar de fortárselas insistentemente.

- ¿Qué hay de la chimenea? -preguntó el otro, acercándose inmediatamente a él.

- N-no... N-no he p-podido lim-limpiarla -dijo Ban. Maldita sea¿por qué no podía dejar de temblar? Se frotó los brazos con sus manos insensibles, pero no conseguía entrar en calor.

- Tienes que quitarte esa ropa, Ban-chan -dijo Ginji-. Está empapada, y tú también lo estás. Y congelado. Apenas te entiendo cuando hablas.

- N-no digas... No di-digas t-ton... tonterías -dijo Ban.

- ¡No son tonterías, Ban-chan! -dijo Ginji-. No quiero que te pongas enfermo -le dijo, con una mirada tan extraña en sus ojos castaños que Ban casi se quedó sin palabras.

- S-solo hay... u-una manta -observó Ban. Ginji sonrió con calidez.

- Pero es muy grande.

Por toda respuesta, Ban asintió y obedeció. No era la primera vez que veía a Ginji desnudo, como ya había dicho, y viceversa. Habían compartido un viaje a las fuentes termales, y habían usado multitud de veces los baños públicos. Y no era la primera vez que dormía pegado a él, en el Subaru lo hacían constantemente. No había razón para estar nervioso, ni sentirse extraño. Además, era Ginji.

- Es extraño que se me haga raro verte con el pelo pegado a la cara¿no crees, Ban-chan? -preguntó Ginji, intentando secarle el pelo con la manta de la mejor forma que pudo mientras él acababa de quitarse toda la ropa. De alguna manera, agradeció la conversación.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque cuando te conocí lo llevabas así -dijo Ginji, sonriendo.

- Tú sí que estás raro con el pelo pegado -replicó Ban, y Ginji solo rió ante el comentario-. No pareces la misma anguila eléctrica...

- ¡Ban-chan!

Entonces fue el turno de Ban de reír, pero lo hizo con afecto. Ginji le rodeó los hombros con la manta, dejando que cayese a su espalda; era lo suficientemente larga como para llegar hasta el suelo. Ban se dio cuenta de que debería ser posible envolver la cama de donde la había sacado dos o tres veces con esa misma manta y, justo cuando iba a soltar una carcajada ante la imagen, Ginji comenzó a frotarle los brazos, ayudándole a entrar en calor. Pero, al hacer esto, se había desprendido de su única prenda de abrigo, y Ban pudo observar como a su compañero se le ponía la piel de gallina.

- Vuelves a tener frío -le dijo.

- Bueno...

Años atrás, si alguien le hubiese dicho a Midou Ban que llegaría a abrazar a una persona por iniciativa propia, muy probablemente se hubiera reído en su cara. Sin embargo, en aquel momento, Ban atrajo a Ginji hacia sí y lo abrazó, rodeándoles a ambos con la manta. Lo hizo porque le pareció lo correcto, y porque era lo que le apetecía hacer. Incluso si con ese gesto estaba rompiendo uno de los muchos muros que se había construido alrededor, incluso si con ese abrazo estaba introduciendo a Ginji en su propio mundo, en un mundo en el que no había permitido entrar a nadie con anterioridad.

- B-Ban-chan... -la voz del joven rubio fue apenas un murmullo.

Lo supiese o no, el gesto confería a Ginji cierto poder sobre Ban. El abrazo lo hacía vulnerable. Vulnerable a lo que Ginji hiciese, pensase o sintiese sobre él. Vulnerable ante la posibilidad de que Ginji rechazase el contacto, como hacían los demás, atemorizados por la serpiente que era su maldición y su destino. Y, si Ban odiaba algo en esta vida era sentirse vulnerable.

Sin embargo, confiaba en Amano Ginji. No sabía muy bien por qué, pero confiaba en él. Quizás porque era la única persona que le miraba a los ojos, aqueños extraños ojos que se habían convertido en la marca de su maldición, sin tomar precauciones, sin esperar el engaño y la ilusión. A pesar de su inocencia, de su forma de ser y de sus profundas diferencias, confíaba en él. Cuando notó que Ginji se relajaba en sus brazos y que suspiraba contento, acomodándose al cuerpo que le abrazaba y pasando los brazos por su cintura, Ban supo que no se había equivocado. Amano Ginji era lo más cercano a un amigo que Midou Ban tendría jamás, si es que no se había convertido ya en uno. Amano Ginji se había convertido en lo que le daba fuerzas para enfrentarse a la serpiente; era lo que le permitía seguir siendo humano.

- Ban-chan -susurró Ginji al apoyar la mejilla en su hombro. Al sentir el aliento de su amigo contra su piel, Ban notó que le invadía una sensación de calidez.

No supo muy bien cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, o como lograron moverse hasta el sillón y sentarse, sin perder en ningún momento el contacto. Solo sabía que se sentía mejor de lo que se había sentido nunca y que ya no tenía frío. La tormenta continuaba descargándose sobre sus cabezas, pero el sonido se le antojaba lejano e irreal. Como si el verdadero mundo se limitase a aquellas cuatro viejas paredes de madera.

- Ahora la nieve si me parece bonita -dijo Ginji de repente. Ban se las arregló para mirar al otro joven y arquear una ceja.

- ¿Cómo que ahora?

- Antes me parecía triste -dijo Ginji, en aquel tono que ponía cuando hablaba de su pasado.

- ¿Por qué? -decidió preguntar, tentando la suerte. Como él, a Ginji no le gustaba hablar de lo que había vivido. Era extraño que lo hiciese.

- No nevaba apenas en _Mugenjou_ cuando era pequeño... Solo recuerdo una vez -continuó Ginji. Ban podía sentir cada palabra en su propia piel, pero el tono triste de su amigo le mantenía atado a la realidad-. Ahora ya se por qué no nevaba. La nieve es demasiado pura para caer en un sitio como ese -añadió Ginji con un escalofrío.

- Ginji... -fue lo único que pudo decir Ban.

- Ese día enterramos a mucha gente -continuó el joven rubio, como si, al haber empezado a hablar, ya no pudiera parar-. Una de ellas era una niña, era más pequeña que yo. Yo había jurado que protegería a todos, pero cuando murió... Me tendió la mano, Ban-chan -dijo Ginji, aunque en realidad estaba hablando solo. Imitando sus palabras, alargó una mano en el aire-. Me tendió la mano y cuando fui a cogerla... Cuando fui a cogerla ella ya... Su mano cayó y yo no... yo nunca...

Supuso que el motivo de que Ginji abriese los ojos sorprendido fue sentir los dedos cálidos que se cerraban alrededor de la mano que aún mantenía en el aire. Abrió los ojos y luego sonrió cuando Ban entrelazó los dedos con los suyos, en un gesto firme pero no carente de calidez, de ternura.

- Ban-chan -suspiró Ginji, abrazándole con fuerza pero sin retirar la mano de la suya. Ban devolvió el gesto, con las manos entrelazadas a la altura del pecho-. ¿Ves? -Ban notó la sonrisa de su amigo en su propia piel-. Ahora la nieve siempre será bonita en mis recuerdos. Gracias, Ban-chan.

- Siempre Ginji, siempre -le dijo simplemente.

No necesitaba decir nada más. Una parte de él, la parte de su persona que siempre sería independiente, la parte de la serpiente, gritó que aquello era una idiotez, que aquello no era mas que un símbolo de debilidad y de estupidez por su parte. Que la garra de la serpiente no era tierna ni cuidadosa, que no servía para eso. Que aquello le hacía vulnerable. Pero Ban no escuchó. En ese momento necesitaba creer que estaba en lo cierto. En ese momento, más que en ningún otro, necesitaba creer realmente que Midou Ban-sama no se equivocaba nunca.

Necesitaba creer que sostendría la mano de Ginji por siempre, igual que la mano de Ginji siempre sujetaría la suya.

_  
**Justto ippun da.**_

* * *

**Notas: **Si no recuerdo mal, esa imagen de la niña tendiendo la mano a Ginji sale en un capítulo del anime. El 36, si mal no recuerdo. 


End file.
